


Sujet E

by misslunette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Child Abuse, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslunette/pseuds/misslunette
Summary: Les Tortues Ninja croyaient en avoir fini par savoir tout sur leur naissance, mais ils apprennent qu'il n'était pas 4 tortues mais 5, une femelle nommée sujet E ... Une question subsiste où est-elle ? et quelle est-elle devenue ?
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Soirée cinéma

**Sujet E**

_voici le premier chapitre du sujet E est aussi le premier parti de mon "projet Eve" plus d'information en bas de la page bonne lecture à tous_

_Ps: si jamais vous demandez de quelle de Tortues Ninja il s'agit, c'est celle des films de Michael Bay évidemment ce n'est pas vraiment ma préférée mais je trouve qu'elles ne sont pas totalement à jeté_

* * *

S'il y a quelques années avant on avait dit à April O'neil qu'elle finira par attendre la nuit pour se rendre dans les égouts de New York, elle vous aurait ri au nez

pourtant c'est bien le cas, maintenant pendant toute la journée elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose choisie c'est, que le jour décline et qui peut se rendre aux repères de cet amis tortue

déambuler au niveau des canalisations entender le bruit de l'eau les tuyaux qui graissent de temps en temps était devenu familier et réconfortant, une routine agréable qui lui promet de passer une nuit comme elle aime, visiblement elle ne fait pas la seule, être impatient voiture à peine elle franchit le tunnel du repère quel fut accueillie par une tortue avec un bandana orange

\- Hey ! April et enfin dans la place yohoo!   
  
\- doucement Mikey elle vient juste d'arriver 

  
April ne put s'empêcher de sourire face enthousiaste de Mikey, et aussi au ton sévère de Léo bien que celui-ci Sourire aussi 

  
\- bonsoir les gars, désolés de mon retard mais je devais te finir un article avant de venir 

  
\- tu n'as pas à être désolé April, au moins toi tu ne fais pas de blaguer débile 

la tortue rouge les rejoint en leur disant ceci et à donner une claque à son plus jeune frère 

Aie Mikey à encore fait des siennes aujourd'hui 

  
\- Hey as-tu une idée à quel point ça prend énormément de temps à préparer tu sais stratagème c'est un vrai boulot à plein-temps 

\- je crois que je préférerais que tu passes plus de temps être aussi travailleur pour les entraînements plutôt qu'à faire ce genre de chose

Leonardo lève les sourcils sévères avec cette remarque

  
Ho ! Mikey a vraiment été fort pour réussir à agacer Leo

  
\- honnêtement je croyais pas ça possible mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec sans peur 

\- quoi ! ? oh mon Dieu April ils sont en train de se liguer contre moi ! et aide moi !

Avril reculera devant la déclaration de la tortue orange et lève les mains en l'air pour le stopper avec un sourire moqueur

\- sur ce coup-là ne compté pas sur moi, s'il y a bien sûr que j'ai appris avec toi, c'est ne surtout pas s'interposer dans une bataille de fratrie

\- traîtresse ! la journaliste n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la mine boudeuse du Benjamin 

c'était toujours hilarant c'était pour ce genre d'ambiance qu'elle aimait autant venir ici,, loin du stress habituel des bureaux de journaliste de New York oui du vide monotone de son appartement

tant qu'à faire la jeune femme se met en recherche de la tortue violette, mais aucun signe distinctif où pourrait se trouver le génie de cette famille

\- si tu cherches Donnie il est dans son labo comme toujours 

  
\- merci Léo, ça tombe bien qu'il soit je dois lui montrer quelque chose je pense que ça pourrait l'intéresser 

  
\- quoi ? Ho non April pitié ! ne m'abandonne pas avec ses deux tortionnaires 

  
Elle lui lance un sourire entendu devant les deux "tortionnaires " et faussement triste de Mikey, mais cela n'empêche pas de fouille dans son sac pour en sortir.... 

\- DES TACOS ! ET MAIS PRÉFÈRE !!! 

\- tiens quel hasard, dit April

elle a recommencé à se diriger vers le laboratoire de Donnie mais avant elle a pu s'empêcher de lance un dernier regard au trio, Micky déjà en train d'avaler à pleine bouche le taco suivi de près par Raph pendant que Léo les gronde et pour ne pas attendre qu'elle revienne pour au moins faire « semblant d'être civilisé »

elle avait envie encore une fois d'exploser de rire mais elle devait se présenter avec mine sérieuse à Donnie, ce qu'elle est lui demander et potentiellement important , alors qu'elle se rapproche du laboratoire et que le chahut des trois frères ça faiblesses, la sphère de concentration et de calme l'enveloppe comme toujours Donnie plongée en plein dans ces travaux étaient toujours comme dans un état second

elle ne fut pas d'ailleurs surprise que quand elle ouvrit la porte il était toujours penché sur son ordinateur ne la remarque pas malgré le vacarme de la porte, la jeune ne journaliste pouvait que le comprendre, elle-même était plongé dans la rédaction de 1 de cet article il pouvait avoir une armée de foot à côté d'elle qu'elle serait encore dessus

quand elle se dirigea vers lui, elle pouvait regarder les nouveaux schémas accrochés au mur de la pièce ainsi, que quelque petite invention non finie un peu éparpillés partout et probablement oublié pour les mois intéressants de leur créateur, le cerveau de cette famille pouvait réussir à fabriquer de telles choses avec juste quelques débris dans une décharge, pour elle ça reste un exploit

enfin arrivée à sa hauteur elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule du mois ce qu'elle pensait car aussitôt la tortue sursaute et se retourne vivement vers elle en colère 

\- QUOI ENCORE MIKEY !!! ho ?! 

il papillonne des yeux avant de reconnaître son ami il, fait un sourire timide 

\- bonsoir April désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu 

  
\- ce n'est pas grave mais, je ne pensais pas que je ressemble à Michel-Ange ha ha ha 

  
Mon Dieu Mikey tu étais suicidaire pour emmerder des trois frères aujourd'hui ? 

\- désolé de t'avoir dérangé 

\- Non ce n'est rien c'est juste que je ne pensais pas voir parce... que je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient si tard 

  
\- je comprends au fait de quoi s'agit-il ?

  
Ravi de la curiosité de jeune femme il pousse sa tête légèrement de son écran pour montrer , elle crois comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un schéma complexe d'une Imprimante 3D ... honnêtement si elle a peu plus ou moins reconnaître ça, c'est qu'elle-même à son agence il y avait un projet d'imprimante 3D sauf que là il était au moins 5 ingénieurs contre une tortue qui a récupéré tous dans l'égout... 

Ouais Donnie reste toujours indétrônable pour la technique avec un système B

\- Hum tu vas faire quoi avec une imprimante 3D ? 

\- j'en ai besoin pour fabriquer des pièces pour essayer de faire un dirigeable 

  
la journaliste là peut que foncer les sourcils perplexes 

  
\- pourquoi tu aurais besoin de construire un dirigeable ? je veux dire si vous avez besoin de vous déplacer maintenant vous pouvez faire appel à la police depuis les Kraang ?

\- voir tu, mes frères et moi nous voulons pas devoir toujours compter sur la police, nous préférer quand même rester un peu indépendant et j'aime toujours me lancer de nouveaux défis, mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est fini pour moi pour l'instant

  
\- J'vois donc je peux te montrer ceci

  
\- ho ?

April sort de son sac une petite clé USB et là t'en a Donnie

\- la police ajustement finit par me donner toutes les vidéos de caméra surveillance de mon père ainsi que celle de ses ordinateurs , mais presque tous les fichiers sont corrompus impossibles de voir quoi que ce soit 

  
\- hum intéressant, fait voir .

  
La clé d'insérer dans l'ordinateur une fenêtre s'ouvre des nombreux dossiers à apparaître avec des dates dans l'ordre chronologique , la tortue décide d'ouvrir un au hasard c'est une des vidéos ne s'active effectivement rien de plus que la neige et des bruits de radio constant impossible de détecter quoi que ce soit

\- tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose ?  
  
\- évidemment, je ne te promets pas que je vais forcément réussir à reconstituer à 100 % une vidéo mais si j'arrive à construire les images dans les résidus des images, et si par chance c'est bien quelqu'un qui parle en face caméra je pourrais faire en sorte que les lèvres sa ligne et avec un logiciel adéquat je pourrais comprendre ce qu'il dit exactement 

\- waouh je demande comment tu fais pour trouver toutes ces idées

a tortue face aux compliments se frotter la tête un peu gênée, vu que ces frères étaient habitués il n'a pas toujours reçu les compliments mérités 

\- ce n'est rien April , le plus qui sait peut-être que ça nous apprendra des choses sur la mutation que nous avons subit, si cela peut nous apporter maximum d'informations ça m'aidera toujours en cas de problème médical 

Avril il ne put que hocher la tête en accord avec ce qu'il lui disait 

elle savait que les tortues avec potentiellement une épée de Damoclès sur la tête la mutation en elle-même n'a pas toujours été compris par tout le monde même par donnie

et malheureusement il ne peut pas non plus prévoir s'il pourrait tomber malade une maladie génétique rare et mortel

N'ai en moins, quand la tortue la plus intelligente finit par retourner sur l'ordinateur et semble commencer à vouloir à travailler dessus elle ne put s'empêcher que de le tirer pour le faire se lever de sa chaise 

\- aller vient avec moi comme tu as dit maintenant c'est fini pour toi, si tu ne te dépêches pas je te jure que Mikey va finir par manger tous les tacos que j'ai ramenés

\- honnêtement April je crois que tu es naïve de croire qu'il y en reste encore en ce moment 

\- tu n'es pas drôle allez viens-je te promets que je vais réussir à faire en sorte qu'il regarde 2001 Odyssée de l'espace 

\- D'accord j'arrive

April ne put que sourire devant c'est tout ça pour, réussir à extirper Donatello de son labo face à quelque chose qui peut l'intéresser et quasi-mission impossible mais l'appel des tacos et d'un film reste une arme redoutable et puis après tout une tortue même très intelligente reste toujours grognonne il y en a pas mangé 

fait une petite pause de la journée c'est mauvais pour les projets non ?

* * *

Donatello se rendait enfin compte qu'il avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause au moment où il était enfin tout ensemble à rire avec ses trois frères et d'April autour de tacos et d'un très bon film même si malheureusement il n'a pas avoir 2001 odyssées de l'espace mais bon selon lui avatar été aussi cool

la discussion joyeuse et frère et avril concernait sur-tous les remontrances que subit Mikey

  
Et oui on ne reste pas impuni d'avoir mis une poule puante dans le conduit de gaz et et avoir quasiment intoxiqué par l'odeur Raph et Léo, il avoir obligé à sacrifier une partie de ça nuit pour démonter le tuyau de gaz et récupérer les boules puantes

il y a des jours où Donnie pouvez être impressionnés de l'ingéniosité du benjamin de la famille tout en étant en même temps écœuré qu'elle sert à ce genre de chose... mais bon en même temps il pouvait prouver que lui-même était capable d'être un génie " diabolique " le génie sourit en s'imaginant déjà la tête de Mikey quand il ira prendre sa douche demain matin 

Ha quelle douce vengeance ça sera

c'est une constatation le fait non seulement somnoler il commence à ne plus se concentrer vraiment sur le film et ses frères étaient trop silencieux pour le maintenir éveillé il se dit juste que pendant une seconde il pourrait juste fermer les yeux pour reprendre un peu du pep's juste un tout petit peu

* * *

**BANG !!!**

\- AÏE ! 

donnie se réveille en sursaut en entendant le gris de douleur 

il regarda autour de lui il voyait qu'il était toujours dans le salon mais que tous ses frères étaient partis ainsi qu'April   
encore dans les vapes il réussit à se concentrer pour entendre les murmures de ses frères

non mais tu es bête ou quoi !?

\- Espèce abrutie pourquoi il y a ta planche skateboard devant ma chambre ! 

\- quoi ? mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là j'ai cherché partout ? 

  
\- Putin Mikey je te jure que je vais t'arracher la tête ! 

  
\- NON à l'aide ! 

  
\- chut ! Vous deux vous allez réveiller tous new york et Donnie avec ! 

  
\- on prend toi plutôt à lui, je me suis cassé la gueule à cause de ça foutue planche 

\- c'est de ta faute, si elle est ici c'est que j'ai dû l'abandonner en express à cause que tu me poursuivaient ! 

  
\- non mais tu es sérieux ! 

  
\- stop ! ça suffit je ne veux rien savoir vous aller rentrer dans votre chambre et vous allez être silencieux, car je vous rappelle encore hier soir Donnie n'a pas pu dormir à cause de vos bagarres ! 

  
\- MAIS ! 

\- discussion close !

  
aussitôt que le leader de la bande, la tortue violette à puis entendre des pas effrénés et rapides avant qu'une porte claque évidemment Mikey fini par obéir immédiatement quand son grand frère utilisé cette voix, selle qui pouvait faire trembler montagne et faire comprendre c'est un ordre et point barre

…....un long grognement le suivi

D'une manière tout aussi évidente Raph n'avait pas suivi son exemple, lui c'est tout à l'inverse de Mikey ce genre de ton avaient tendance à le mettre hors de lui comme une provocation directement vers lui,   
Donnie n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour deviner que tous les deux ce son lance dans une féroce bataille de regard où la tension devait être coupée au couteau

pourtant le grognement de Ralph s'estompe peu à peu pour devenir que du silence lourd

10 bonnes secondes s'installe avant que des pas lourds se fasse entendre et qu'une ne porte claque tout aussi fort que la première

**soupire**

  
à long soupir de lassitude fait entendre probablement de la tortue bleue

Donnie préfère faire semblant d'être toujours dormi au cas où son frère le plus âgé décide de venir le voir avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre

oui l'intellectuel avait compris que c'est frère et peut-être même April avait fait un pacte que si jamais lui il s'était endormi n'importe où dans la maison il le laisserait dormir , sa famille c'était plus d'une fois plainte qu'ils avaient tendance à ne pas assez dormir, donc les fois où il finissait par s'écrouler tout le repère pouvait être extrêmement silencieuses

ce qui était un effort remarquable vu les probabilités que ses frères eussent tendance à faire beaucoup de décibels

il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à être un peu fatigué, car après le soupir de son frère aîné il pouvais entendre les pas de celui-ci se diriger vers sa chambre avant que sa porte claque beaucoup plus doucement que les autres 

le silence règne en maître dans le repaire ceci et plutôt perturbant pour donner lui il est habitué à ce genre de quiétude dans son laboratoire et encore ça dépend de ces frères

.... maintenant qu'il pense dans son laboratoire...

le génie de la famille se mord la joue à cette pensée il voulait enfin voir ce que à April avait ramené mais il avait l'impression de trahir les effort deLéo lui qui c'est donné temps de mal pour qu'il puisse dormir

mais est-ce que tu certaines manières ça ne serait pas le trahir aussi ?

car il savait que s'il se couchait maintenant il ne pourrait pas empêcher son esprit de penser ce qui se trouve dans son laboratoire !

  
après tout un petit coup d'œil ne fera pas de mal ?

  
fort de cette constatation il se dirigea vers son laboratoire avec toute la furtivité d'un ninja

son cher laboratoire semblait l'attendre de pied ferme, il avait oublié tout à l'heure d'éteindre son ordinateur, et en plein milieu était encore ouverte la fenêtre qui contenait les fichiers que lui avait ramenés April

parfait il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre qu'il redémarrer

il s'installât à sa chaise et commença à habilement faire bouger ses doigts comme un pianiste avec son instrument, instinctivement il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il activer c'est logiciel et commencer à faire les manipulations pour réparer les fichiers corrompus c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui presque trop facile

tellement facile que même pas en 10 minutes il avait fini il pouvais voir ce que cacher le dossier

  
mais il pouvait déjà en déduire une chose avant de cliquer c'est que ce n'a pas été détruit dans le feu 

  
Non c'était le père d'April qui a essayé de détruire les fichiers

\- pourquoi il....? Ok regarde dans le premier fichier vidéo

en cliquant sur cette fenêtre de vidéo il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait passé les 9 heures à regarder les autres à trahir les efforts de Léo mais ça ce n'est pas grave car il venait de d'ouvrir une boîte de Pandore 

* * *

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu maintenant je peux vous donner plus d'informations pour mon projet Eve sinon si ça vous intéresse pas barre vous au prochain chapitre_

  
_alors pour ceux que ça intéresse mon projet m'est un ensemble de fan fiction que je compte écrire qui se concentre sur chacune des 5 versions de tmnt suivantes_

_\- Tmnt film de Michael Bay_

_-Tmnt 2018 le destin des Tortues Ninja_

_\- tmnt 2012_

_\- tmnt 2003_

_\- tmnt 1987_

_chacune de ces histoires en comportement des éléments ressemblant à un personnage à chaque fois arrivé dans l'histoire et la faire réagir les autres le personnage comme pour les tortues peut varier d'une version à notre et les actions ainsi que les déroulements des histoires vont être évidemment différents le temps en temps si jamais l'envie me prennent je ferai aussi des illustrations dessus si vous voulez je vous donne même un lien pour regarder chacune des illustrations par rapport ce personnage mais je vous préviens c'est du spoil aussi bien que celle des films de Michael Bay ainsi que celle de 2018 et celle de 2012, je connais la majorité des éléments canon_

_Mais il est possible que j'en oublie certaines et celle des autres versions vont être un peu plus floue_   
_voiture venant de mes plus vieille année de mon enfance je serais le plus possible de mettre des éléments canon_   
_et des sites et je vous donnerai aussi plus d'informations aux parties concernées sur ce je vous dis à bientôt_   
_À la prochaine partie sera celle de tmnt 2018 bye_


	2. Matinée inhabituelle

_**Sujet E** _

_**Chapitre 2-1** _

_**c'est avec une immense joie que je m'apprête à vous présenter mon chapitre 1 de Sujet E** _

_**mon projet avance bien même trop bien donc** _

_**chapitre vas être scindé en deux sinon il va être vraiment trop long** _

_**bien je suis contente de faire quelque chose de si grand bonne lecture à tous** _

* * *

vous savez dans chaque foyer qu'importe le nombre de personnes qui la composent, on a tous nos habitudes une sorte de planification que tout le monde respecte inconsciemment et va reproduira en observant selle des autres

autant vous dire que les Tortues Ninja les n'échappe pas à la règle

Voilà leur routine

maître splinter et toujours le dernier à se coucher, bien que pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissais pas on pourrait croire qu'il s'est déjà endormi en plein milieu de la salle du "dojo" la vérité c'est que maître splinter méditer toujours 1h avant de dormir

autre chose, Le rat et es aussi le premier à ce lever chaque matin tout en recommence à son rituel du soir il s’asseyait méditer pendant une heure

pourtant rares étaient les fois où le père de famille rester seul jusqu'au bout car il semble et qu'à chaque fois qui terminé sa transe son aîné leonardo l'avais rejoint en cours de route

évidemment leonardo était toujours réveillé avant ses frères toujours dans son rôle qui doit toujours avoir le contrôle, il se levait pas aussitôt que son père, la vérité c'est qui n'arrivait pas à être totalement réveillé à peine sortie du sommeil il fallait au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes pour sortir de son allumé

il allait pas pourtant directement rejoindre son, non va d'arbore nettoyer les quelques petit saleté qui avait laissé ses frères dans le salon

histoire de respect pour leur Sensei ensuite il commence à faire bouillir l'eau pour leur Thé après

Il rejoint enfin son père et quand la séance est terminée, tous les deux vont tranquillement à au coins Petit-déjeuner pour profiter de ce petit moment entre père et fils

bien que aucun mot entre soit toujours échanger

c'est ta pas dire que là que la maison et véritablement réveillé, Mikey arrivé toujours en 3e joyeux et frais, et toujours prêt pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde

oui aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître mikey est considéré comme le cuisinier de la famille et le pire c'est qu'ils arrivent plutôt bien si on a oublié les quelques fois où il décide d'essayer des recettes un peu spécial

( tout le monde a décidé pour leur sanité mental d'oublier ~~le jour du calamar au yaourt)~~

on où était exactement ? ah oui !

Mikey cuisinier le petit-déjeuner toujours quelque chose de frais de copieux omelette bacon un peu de riz et du jus d'orange pressé et des toasts, de quoi régaler 4 tortues qui se trouve dans la fleur de l'âge, oublier le rat il mange pas beaucoup le matin

Après que la nourriture soi là, Donnie arriver toujours à trouver sa place à table, même s'il pouvait arriver qu'il déambuler en mode zombie quand il décidé de travailler sur un projet long et même quand il était absorbé par son travail au point de faire une nuit blanche

Pourtant l'appel de la nourriture es toujours plus fort

puis en tout dernier Raph rejoignez la famille mais même si c'est lui qui était le dernier il était toujours le premier à finir son assiette pourtant c'est lui qui avait la plus grosse à chaque fois

Splinter et leo lui avais déjà dit plus d'une fois de ralentir pour son bien par peur qu'il s'étouffe mais au fil des années de combat ils fini par être abandonnée, uniquement parce qu'il pense que la plus grosse tortue avait développé une force de mastication qui le permettait de survivre malgré quantité avale

une théorie que Donnie avait bien voulu tester mais... on va dire que la tortue rouge n'était pas très d'accord

enfin bref voilà ce qui était généralement le déroulement d'une matinée normal pour la famille mutante

maintenant voyons voir pourquoi cette matinée ne l'état pas

tout ceci a commencé quand Mikey est arrivé enfin plutôt quand la torture orange a fini par faire entendre sa présence

**claque !**

en claquant assez fort la poêle contre la plaque de cuisson

ce qui surpris vraiment leo c'était le fait qui n'avait pas du tout entendu son jeune frère arrivé, dit qu'il avait l'habitude de Chantonnay de tournoyer maintenant il était juste calme et bien sûr au point que l'aîné se demandait réellement si c'était lui

inquiet le père de famille ne put s'empêcher que de lancer

\- bonjour Michelangelo bien dormi ?

\- oui oui très bien c'est juste que...

la tortue orange se retourner vers eux avec un regard grave et les yeux étaient très rouge mais ce n'était pas plus bizarre c'était surtout l'étrange odeur qui planait tout autour du Benjamin alors qui disait ceci

\- les gars sérieusement n'allait pas prendre de douche

la tortue bleue était sur le point de ordonné de lui dire ce qu'il avait fait avant que leur père décide de poser une main sur son épaule avant de secouer la tête, oui il avait de la pitié pour son plus jeune fils et oui il fallait qu'il en parle avec les autres mais plus l'instant il fallait mieux laisser couler

obéissant le chef de famille décide de le laisser tranquillement et de finir son thé en attendant que son petit-déjeuner arrive bien que perplexe à la situation

un mikey aigri et peu enthousiaste en début de matinée était déjà bizarre mais le plus surprenant est venu quand Raphaël est arriv

je vous refais La scène

Bien, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes la tortue chef de cuisine avait fini par peu à peu retrouvé sa joie habituelle bien que plus tempéré que d'habitude, c'est uniquement grâce à Leo qui a accordé que la tortue puisse mettre sa playlist en stéréo

Bien que Gangam de PSY n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé du chef de famillec, mais si ça permettait de retrouver la tortue Orange ils pouvaient bien cet été un peu cette torture

\- par pitié si tu ne changes pas cette chanson, je te jure je te fais manger tes poêle !

j'ai dit que Leonardo est Splinter accepté j'ai pas dit que tout le reste de la maison en ferai de même ! bien évidemment il fallait que la tortue la plus massif arrive et commence à maltraité son plus jeune frère comme chaque matin

\- pas cool Raph tu es en train de pourrir l'ambiance, et puis cette chanson est super cool surtout le matin

\- vu tes goûts musicaux, je ne crois pas

\- mes goûts musicaux sont très bien et c'est de la mauvaise foi me quelqu'un qui n'écoute que du Death Metal

je sais je sais c'est cliché, mais n'oublie pas que c'est aussi un chouïa exagéré

mais c'est vraiment son type de musique préférée de Raphaël surtout qu'il aimait bien voir ce genre de son pour le booster quand il massacre un de ces sac de sable, ou qu'il traîne avec Casey

piqué par la remarque pourtant la tortue rouge décidé d'être " gentil" du moins pendant le petit déjeuner et à tranquillement ignorer son petit frère et a juste éteint la playlist, bien que le créateur de ce dernier c'est offusqué

Leonardo ne peux que regarder, en temps normal il aurait demander à Raph de laisser Mikey tranquille mais honnêtement il étais trop soulagée de enfin reposer ses oreilles

la tortue rouge décide de continuer à rien à faire et vouloir rejoindre sa place pour son petit-déjeuner, mais quand il passa à côté de son Benjamin presque aussi tôt un haut-le-cœur le prie

\- putin ! pourquoi tu pue le piment ?!

oh c'était donc ça l'odeur ? Leonardo n'a pas pu bien l'identifier vu qu'il avait encore le nez dans son thé

a la remarque le benjamin s'arrête brusquement, avant de prendre un air sérieux de retourner à ses poêles

\- rien... s'il te plaît va manger je veux pas en parler

-...?

Raphaël ne pouvais que diriger son regard d'incompréhension envers son père et son grand frère, qu'ils ont juste regarder en haussant les épaules, la tortue rouge décide de lancer un long soupir de fatigue et de lassitude avant de rejoindre sa place et deux enfin avaler son petit-déjeuner et...

\- il est où Donnie ?

tiens maintenant que Raphaël le dit la tortue violette n'avait effectivement pas rejoint la tablette...

\- peut-être qu'il dort encore ?

\- vu comme il y a le sommeil léger non mikey , en plus je suis passé devant ça chambre et le rideau était ouverte

donc c'était vraiment impossible que Donatello sois encore dans sa chambre, les quatre frères avaient conclu un accord entre eux si le rideau de leur chambre était fermée ça veut dire qu'il était à l'intérieur et qui voulait être en paix mais si il ne l'était pas alors personne devait être à l'intérieur

\- Ho ça veut dire qu'une chose !

Léo avait dit aussi avec sa voix sévère qui finissait avec une pointe d'exaspération, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer la mâchoire et fermer, à fonce de face à la seule explication possible devant lui

Si l'intellectuel de famille n'est pas dans ça chambre et qu'il ne se trouve pas non plus aux petit déjeuner ça veut forcément dire qu'il est dans son laboratoire, et tout le monde savait que Donatello n'aiment pas être dans son laboratoire en cou de vent, donc ça veut forcément dire qu'il y a passé la nuit au point d'oublier quelle heure il était et de ignorer l'odeur du petit-déjeuner

et si il y avait passé la nuit c'était forcément parce que

\- putin mikey tu as réussi à réveiller Donnie !

\- mais c'est pas la faute c'est toi en éclatants par terre !

\- A CAUSE DE TON PUTIN SKATEBOARD !

\- c'est la faute de tous les deux, si vous arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des gamins on ne serai pas là

\- oh pardon monsieur intrépide on est désolé de pas être aussi parfait quand !

\- je n'ai pas dit ça 

\- c'est exactement ce que tu as dit enfoiré

\- ta langue !

\- leo arrête ont n'est plus des maternelles !

\- j'en doute fort Mikey surtout vu que du a oublié de ranger tes affaires

\- JE JURE-!

\- continue à crier et je vous jure que vous allez tous les 3 au hashi sans petit-déjeuner !

après la déclaration de Splinter les trois garçons se tait immédiatement, le rat décidé d'attendre quelques secondes avant de continuer

\- bien maintenant que vous êtes calme on va mettre au point tout de suite déjà ça sert à rien de reporter la faute l'un envers l'autre car quoi qu'il arrive, ce qui et fait et fait

il s'arrête encore une fois pour observer Leonardo pour appuyer la remontant directement sur lui, évidemment comme il avait deviné, son aîné avais détourner le regard et a baissé les yeux honteux de son action plurie

\- bien sûr je ne félicite pas Donatello non plus mais avec le chalut et que vous avez fait hier soir, il est impossible pour qui que ce soit de rester endormi

Il tourner son regard vers Raphaë

\- évidemment je conteste pas qu'on peut se sentir en colère quand une surprise désagréable se présente comme ceci mais je ne pense pas, que faire partager sa colère de cette manière se soie vraiment la chose la plus saine, pour soi ou pour les autres !

évidemment le rongeur savait qu'il ne ferait que attiser la colère de Raphaël en disant ceci, il pouvait voir que son cadet avait le regard noir et qui serrer les points au point que c'est articulation devenue blanche, pourtant la tortue se retenait clairement de répliques

\- je sais aussi que durant nos jeunes on a tendance à ne pas voir les conséquences portant le moindre petit actions comme " laissé des affaires de partout" provoquer des accidents, je sais que ce genre de chose arrive et arrivera encor

en disant ceci le professeur tourna la tête en direction de son fils le plus jeune

\- mais je ne supporte pas, de devoir me répéter surtout pour les mêmes idiotie, encore plus quand la personne en question me semble absolument pas prête à faire des efforts ou même avoir essayer !

à ces mots durs mais pourtant vrai, le père de famille pouvait voir son plus jeune fils commencer à déglutir de tristesse, la tortue orange n'aime pas avoir la sensation de décevoir leur père comme ça

maintenant Splinter se permet de regarder ensemble ces trois fils, un brin de nostalgie le pris en le regardant tous, malgré la sévérité qui venait de faire preuve , il ne pouvait pas oublier que ses fils sont devenu beaucoup plus grand que lui, et de fier guerrier, malgré tout dans cette situation il ressemblait tout ça des petits-enfants, qui te fait faire face alors Père après avoir caché leur drap mouillé

les années ont passé si vite pourtant ça semble être encore hier quand il se faisait régulièrement ce genre de remontrance, bien que ceci arrive encore et qu'elle semblait moins innocente ou enfantine, rien avait totalement chan

\- sensei si vous permettez je vais chercher Donatello il faut qu'il mange aussi

en fait il mentais encore à lui même, quelque chose avait bien changé, même si ça semblait pas être au premier coup d'œil ses fils avait quand même malgré tout mûri, leonardo lui avait dit ceci avec de la confiance, alors qu'avant quand c'était lui qui se disputer, il était capable de rester des heures à rien faire et à réfléchir ses actions

Ses deux autres fils ne faisait pas exception

Raphaël reste tranquille, évidemment il restait sur son visage des traces de sa colère, mais il d'accepter l'effort surtout que il y a encore quelques années, Raphaël aurait été capable de casser quelque chose pour se venger

Michelangelo lui se resaisies commencer à rattraper ce qui avait commencé à brûler, lui qui avait tendance à contredire son père avec désinvolture, il commencé à comprendre les leçons et à essayer de les appliquer

une pensée vient à son dernier fils qui ne se trouve pas dans la salle

une inquiétude subsiste dans sa poitrine, il avait pris la peine de discuter seul à seul avec Donatello, il lui a dit que d'avoir l'esprit aussi brillant lui a réussi à résoudre la majorité leur problème d'installation, mais il lui a fait comprendre, qu'il devais pas totalement se refermer dans son monde et de partager des moments avec sa famille

Donatello avais promis qu'il fera des efforts il avait plutôt tenu jusqu'ici, mais pour qu'il essaie de briser sa promesse d'un simple revers de la main c'est que quelque chose de grave était arrivé

Le rat reporte à nouveau son attention envers son aîné qui attendait toujours son autorisation

ils ont hochet la tête positivement et se simple geste suffit, la tortue bleue partez à la recherche de son frère

splinter ne pouvez que rester là à attendre les nouvelle 

* * *

Leo était maniaque

c'est un secret pour personne, et bien que pour frères c'est ennuyant d'avoir "quelqu'un qui vous oblige à ranger vos affaires " et qui "voulait à tout prix nettoyer les moindres trace de saleté" plus d'une fois Raphaël demander s'il faisait ça plus pour les ennuyé, d'ailleurs donnie lui à fait remarquer que quoi qu'il fait c'est inutile

Vu qu'ils vivre dans les égouts

Pourtant il fallait reconnaître que ça garder au moins les espaces de vie communion propres, et que ça sentait pas trop mauvais, si on s'habitue aux odeurs de eau usé

un petit sacrifice que Leo accepter de recevoir quelques remarque de la part de ses frères

évidemment la tortue bleue respecter aussi que toute la maison ne pourrai pas être nickel, que lui et ses frères sont encore que des adolescents ( ils ont bientôt 17 ans) donc ils ont laissé leur chambre dans le bordel qu'il aime tant

cela valait aussi évidemment pour donnie et son laboratoire

il avait compris la leçon à la dur après leur 12 ans, il avoir fait l'erreur de ranger celui-ci le laboratoire alors que donnie c'était effondré de sommeil

il arrivait encore au chef de famille de faire des cauchemars en pleine nuit

de revoir la tête de la tortue violette le regarder au pied du lit, le regard digne d'un savant fou avec de nombreux tubes à essai de couleur diverses et variées, c'est qu'il avait reçu comment punition

il y a des jours où il se demandait encore comment son petit frère avait réussi à l'attacher sans qu'il se rende compte ?

oui Donatello et facilement la tortue la plus discrète et la plus calme de la maison mais si vous arrivez réellement à le mettre en rogne le résultat était toujours incroyablement bizarre et douloureux...

enfin tout ça pour dire que la plus ancien des tortues avait accepté, que son frère intellectuel vivait dans une espèce de bazar créati

et à chaque fois qu'il franchissait les portes il faisait presque plus attention au papier accrocher un peu partout aux outils empiler les uns sur les autres, où au quelques Écrouves disperser un peu partout, qui pouvais avoir les effets d'une brique de Leog sous vos pieds

la seule chose qui se permettait de temps en temps , c'était demander à son frère de aérer un peu son laboratoire, à cause du renfermé

pourtant tout ce que se trouver devant leonardo ne pouvait que le laisser bouche bée

il ne reconnaissait plus le laboratoire, tout ce qui se rapprocher pas du poste d'écran,

les papiers, tous les maquettes, absolument tout était renversé et dispersé comme balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce

la zone "en quarantaine " des dizaines de piles de papiers étaient entassés là ici, leonardo pouvez voir que elle était recouvert de notes écrit à la va-vite et même les écrans ne semblait pas aussi propre que d'habitude

sur le coin à côté la machine à café a été entièrement vidée les cadavres de gobelets en plastique son à moitié sur le sol ou encore sûr le bureau là où se trouvait son frère

Mon dieu son frère

il n'avait pas du tout entendu Léo, ouvrez la porte de son laboratoire, cela n'aurait pas inquiété la tortue bleue en temps normal mais là vu la gestuelle de son frère

il était agité, de dos, leonardo pouvez aisément comprendre, son frère était en train d'écrire des notes tout en analyse se qui se trouvait sur ses écrans, mais il avait trop vite c'est comme si il prenait tout juste le temps d'écrire deux ou trois notes avant de passer une autre feuille

il semblait en train de trembler, il pouvait même voir qu'il était quasiment nage, comme si il faisait quasi marathon alors qu'il était assis

Leonardo savait plus ou moins ce qu'il avait se passer ensuite, et décida de se préparer mentalement

Ensuite il commença doucement

\- donnie

pas de réponse son frère ne l'avais pas entendu il recommence plus fort

\- donnie !

**fughhg**

toujours pas de réponse en plus, son frère étais occupé à boire un gobelet rempli de café de la manière la plus bourrée possible

\- donnie !

évidemment ça aurait été trop beau qui répond à la troisième fois, maintenant il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus, que faire de manière brusque

il se positionne juste derrière le fauteuil de son frère et commence à lever ses mains avant de la grippe et soudainement et le forcer à tourner vers lui

\- DONATELLO !

\- HAAAAAAAAA !

évidemment ça aurait été trop facile le fameux frère surpris de l'attaque soudaine avait trouvé comme seule arme de jeter le gobelet encore à moitié rempli le café sur le visage de la tortue bleue

heureusement que le liquide n'était pas chaud...

\- leo !? pourquoi tu es là ! tu devrais pas être là !? non en fait c'est très bien ! Oui exactement ! il faut vraiment que tu sois là !? non non tu racontes des bêtises ! il faut que tu sois là ! mais il faut que les autres aussi voilà et aussi

la tortue bleue n'écoutez pas réellement son frère trop préoccupé à essayer de sponge et son masque imbibé de café...

après cette micro toilette effectuée il, pouvait voir son frère qui continue à débiter, " je ne sais quoi "

Il et encore pire que ce qu'il pensait

celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de parler sans s'arrêter évidemment et aussi de cligner des yeux, il était en nage, et avait comme du mal à respirer, et malgré le masque porter, ont peu voir que celui-ci avait des cernes encore plus sombres et profondes que hier

là il avait aucun doute, la tortue la plus intelligente avait eu la brillante idée de passer sa nuit sur son laboratoire à boire de nombreuses litres de café...

de quoi faire griller n'importe quel cerveau !

\- bref il faut vraiment que tout le monde soit là pour le sujet E ! E-

la tortue bleue n'ayant rien compris à ça, alors il décida d'arrêter le flot de paroles qui semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, en lui mettant la main sur sa bouche et en essayant d'avoir un visage sérieux

\- Donatello s'il te plaît arrête-toi juste pendant 2 secondes et explique-moi calmement ce qui se passe

une fois que la tortue violette a pu récupérer sa bouche, elle ne parle pas tout de suite, clignotant des yeux et regarde dans l'état de son laboratoire, il semblait que elle-même découvrez dans quel état il avait mis

avant de reporter son attention sur son aîné qui était devant lui toujours a d'attendre

\- il... Je... soupire, s'il te plaît Leonardo ramène maître splinter ainsi que les autres, mais surtout fait venir April ici, peut-être même casey

Leo ne plus être encore plus inquiète pour son frère, il était extrêmement rare qu'il s'appelle par leur nom complet...

sauf en cas de gros problème

\- Donatello dis-moi ce qui se passe

\- crois-moi il vaut vraiment mieux que tout le monde soit là, pour que je puisse leur dire tous en même temps, c'est vraiment mieux et après, il faut que je fasse des recherches, je te promets que je vais vite ranger tout ça et tout préparais , ok ?

quelque chose dans l'air avez changé, une sensation malsaine entrecroisées de manière intrigante avec de l'urgence et de la supplication désespéré

Leonardo regarde encore son frère

il semblait pas vraiment aller mieux mais plus réfléchi, pourtant cette demande lui donner une boule au ventre

il fallait pourtant l'accepter

\- Bien dans une demi-heure nous serons tous là

* * *

_**et voilà comme je vous dis ça celui-ci pour l'instant mais je vais commencer le deuxième partie de ce chapitre pour vous j'espère que ça vous plaira et à bientôt** _


	3. Les écrans du secret

**_Sujet E _ **

**_CHAPITRE 2-2_ **

**_Et voici la deuxième partie_ **

**_J'espère que ça va vous plaire_ **

**_je dois essayer que faire la narration avec des caméras et assez compliqué_ **

**_pour m'excuser j'ai une illustration rendez-vous en bas pour avoir le lien_ **

**_sur ce bonne lecture à tous_ **

* * *

Dire que April était inquiète était un euphémisme 

Les tortues ne l'avais jamais demandé à venir aussitôt, pas quand la lune n'ai pas encore tombé, le plus bizarre avait été le son de la voix de Leonardo au téléphone 

elle n'arrivait pas à identifier exactement quoi

La tortue bleue lui a dit aussi qu'elle peut arriver casey, évidemment c'est ce qu'elle a fait

elle espérait que peut-être lui savez quelque chose mais quand ils se sont rejoints en bas de son immeuble rien 

En fait lui aussi espérer qu'elle sache le pourquoi du comment derrière tout ça, puis sans un mot les deux humains de la bande se sont regardés comprenant 

quelque chose de grave se passait réellement, c'est pour ça que la suite du voyage se passa silencieux entre eux, alors que la tension était telle qu'on pouvait la couper au couteau

Une fois arrivé à la porte de l'entrée l'ambiance était même pire là-bas

il n'y avait pas de Michelangelo qui venait les accueillir joyeusement, ni les lumières coloré qui donnait une ambiance joyeuse et familiale magret les égouts 

non tout étais étonnamment silencieux et même sinistre

La première personne qui les sont rencontrer fut splinter , sur son visage à lui aussi se trouver une mine grave

\- bonjour o'neil, bonjour Jones, nous sommes désolé du dérangement

Une boule commencé à monter dans la gorge de April, quand splinter utiliser leur nom de famille plutôt que le prénom, ça ne prévient vraiment rien de bon

elle demanda inquiète

\- ce, ce n'est rien ! Mais où sont les garçons ? 

\- dans le laboratoire de Donatello, ils vous attendent

\- Bien 

Sans plus demander Le rat se retourne et Va en direction du laboratoire sans même attendre les deux humains

heureusement il en fallait pas plus pour qu'il le suivre

comme pour le précédent voyage aucun mot fut échangé, jusqu'à que casey en décide autrement

\- et vous savez ce qui se passe ? Vous avez tous l'air, comme s'il y a eu un mort

A ces mots le rongeur s'arrête d'un seul coup, alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte du laboratoire, avant de soupirer et de rencontrer à nouveau leurs yeux

\- j'ai plutôt bien peur que les vieux squelette sont en train de nous livrer des secrets plutôt que les nouveaux 

\- hien ?! Et la réponse très intelligente du pauvre homme qui ne comprenais absolument rien la situation

 **soupir**

\- April ça concerne ton père et " le projet renaissance" 

La jeune journaliste a eu le souffle coupé, c'était comme se prendre une gifle en plein face

la dernière pièce du puzzle venait de se mettre en place dans sa tête, honnêtement quand April avait apporté les documents numériques à Donatello elle ne pensais pas un seul instant que ça donnerait quelque chose ou même que ça serait suffisamment intéressant pour être vu

Et maintenant que voilà toute la famille la Tortues Ninja, qu'elle avait sauvé qui directement été concerné par le projet renaissance, semblait tout incroyablement tendu ! 

\- hey April ça va ? 

Le jeune homme lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule en le regardant inquiète évidemment casey bien qu'étant le seul pas directement concerné, avait quand même fini par apprendre toute l'histoire, il savait à quel point le sujet de la mort de Monsieur O'Neill été délicat

Jeune fille voulait pas l'inquiéter, bien que ton corps semblait vouloir dire le contraire, pourtant a décidé de rester muette à la supplication qui commence à se former dans sa tête

" n'y va pas" "tu vas encore avoir mal" "ça va juste déchirer le cœur"

d'un revers de la main et decida de les faire taire en ouvrant elle-même la porte du laboratoire et y entra

Le laboratoire était pire que le reste du repère, bien que cette pièce plus petit était rempli de cette fois des tortues, tout le monde était assis, et attendre que le dernier arrivant soit là

Bien qu'il ait regarder directement, aucun à penser à la saluer, les deux humains mal à l'aise décida de ne prendre pas compte, et de s'asseoir sur les deux chaises qu'il aurait été préparé

Donnie entendant le bruit du grincement, tourner sa chaise en leur direction et déclara

\- bien commençant

\- Je vous ai fait venir car hier soir April m'a apporté, des documents numériques j'ai plus les réparer

il s'agit surtout d'un journal vidéo et bien que ça concernait principalement au début " le projet renaissance" celui-ci a de plus en plus dérivée, vers un sous-dossier caché " sujet E" 

\- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda April 

\- ton père a pris, et avait caché à son collègue Eric Sacks, qu'il avait découvert d'autres effet du mutagène, celle que nous connaissons tous Je.. je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous montre, voilà 

Sur l'écran principal la tortue violette lancer une vidéo on pouvait voir le père d'April est la date qui s'affiche

la jeune fille ne pouvait que rester là à observer bouche bée, est prête à entendre

_Entrée numéro 1, 12 septembre 1997 _

_\- Je suis Kirby O'Neil_

_\- aujourd'hui et le début du " projet Renaissance" avec notre toute nouvelle molécule nommé "mutagène" avec mon collègue Eric Sacks_

_\- nous avons eu enfin à des fonds pour développée notre mutagène grâce à nous investisseurs nous allons pouvoir mettre enfin à la pratique notre théorie sur le mutagène_

_\- nous pouvons enfin guérir les maladies rétro dégénérative ainsi que les anomalie lié à l'ADN_

_\- Ce journal servira à retracer l'ensemble des notes ainsi que mes mémoires d'ici quelques années_

_\- Nous allons révolutionner le monde et sauver de nombreuses vie_

_\- j'ai hâte_

_Entrée terminée_

_Entrée numéro 2, 28 septembre 1997_

_\- Investisseurs n'ont pas menti, aujourd'hui nous avons reçu un séparateur de molécules dernier cri_

_\- Celle que nos laboratoire avait déjà m'avait bien aidée a commencé à synthétiser la molécule composant le mutagène_

_\- Mais je dois avouer, qu'avec celle-ci je vais peut-être pouvoir faire en moins de 1 an, pas loin de 3 millilitres de mutagene !_

_\- C'est une avancée majeure !_

_Entrée terminée_

_Entrée numéro 3, 17 février 1998_

_\- Je sais que c'est il fait déjà un petit moment que je ne suis pas allé dans ce journal_

_\- Ha ha en fait ça fait presque 4 moins , mais il s'en est passé des choses_

_\- Déjà Malheureusement je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être été un petit peu trop timide, certes le séparateur de particules aide grandement synthétisation le mutagènes mais évidemment_

_\- certaines des particules qui la composent sont de mauvaise qualité_

_\- et peu juste conduire à la mort immédiate d'un sujet il se retrouvera exposé_

_\- C'est frustrant évidemment le projet théorique avec démontrer qu' il y aurait sans nul doute ce genre d'erreur, qui viendrait_

_\- mais n'empêche...._

_\- Je crois que ça suffit pour l'instant je ne veux pas trop me plaindre_

_Entrée terminée_

_Entrez le numéro 4, 5 décembre 1998_

_\- Décidément je suis de pire en pire pour ce qui est de rapprocher des date_

_\- mais heureusement j'ai eu nouveau des très bonnes nouvelles_

_\- Même si j'ai perdu mon pari en me disant que j'aille aussi à fabriquer 3 litres de mutagène en moins d'un an j'ai quand même perdu_

_\- J'étais obligé de payer la note du restaurant de Eric_

_\- je n'ai échoué que de quelques semaines pourtant_

_\- De plus les investisseurs sont ravis car malgré que comme je l'ai dit dans précédent, entrée, je n'ai fait que très peu de gaspillage de mutagène, et des précieuses économies dans notre investissement_

_\- ils sont tellement ravi de notre travail que normalement après nos dernier test, nous devons nous réunion avec tout le monde pour décider de la face de tester sur les cobayes_

_\- Ce qui veut dire normalement en janvier, je suis vraiment vraiment heureux et en même temps effrayé_

_\- certes je n'ai déjà vu quelques-uns de nos plus gros investisseurs_

_\- mais ils sont tous tellement occupé que je n'ai jamais plus les voir tous en même temps_

_\- Allez il faut que je me calme j'ai promis à ma fille April que je serai plus détendu et plus disponible pour Noël_

_\- On parlera ça il va être temps que j'y aille_

_\- sinon je connais une petite fille de 8 ans Dieu fera bien plus peur que des gros portefeuille ha ha ha_

_Entre est terminé_

_Entrée numéro 5, 4 janvier 1999_

_\- Aujourd'hui avait lieu la première réunion pour le passage à la phase expérimentation sur des êtres vivants_

_\- Je dois avouer que malgré ma confiance lors de ma dernière rentrée aujourd'hui je me suis littéralement liquéfier une fois à c'est ma place_

_\- Mon Dieu ! déjà que qu'un investisseur prit à part et une véritable épreuve, pour quelqu'un comme moi_

_\- vous savez le statut " citoyens de la moyenne classe"_

_\- Heureusement enfin je crois je n'ai pas eu à Parle aujourd'hui_

_\- en fait je me demande même si j'avais vraiment besoin d'être là ?_

_\- aujourd'hui ils n'ont fait que parler des chiffres et des dépenses que la première phase leur a coûté_

_\- Sérieusement je suis un scientifique pas un expert en économie et qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de toutes les démarches que je devrais faire pour faire encore plus d'économie_

_\- j'ai déjà fait mon mieux pour la première phase il veut quoi que je fabrique du mutagène pas magique !?_

_\- Quelle bande hypocrisie ce qui semblait si ravi en premier abord pourtant !!!_

_\- Enfin bref toute la réunion n'a été que ennuyeuse et je n'ai juste perdu une journée complète_

_\- Tout ça pour me dire que dans un mois nous aurons une autre réunion pour parler de la suite de la deuxième phase_

_\- Merci c'était vraiment très intéressant comme_

_\- mais je crois que j'aurais pu faire mieux, j'aurais pu quelque chose de plus productif comme je sais pas être là pour l'anniversaire de ma fille !_

_\- Mon Dieu que je suis ridicule, ce journal vidéo n'est pas censé être une sorte de journal intime....._

_\- Je crois que je préfère m'arrêter ici_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrez le numéro 2, 9 février 1999_

_\- Bon cette fois cette réunion a vraiment été utile_

_\- j'ai pu enfin parler même si j'ai dû attendre que 3h, pour enfin pouvoir faire mon entrée et heureusement, mon explication semble avoir convaincu les investisseurs_

_\- Bien sûr malgré tout ils ont eu quelques petites conditions au niveau de nos sujets de test_

_\- bien évidemment ça aurait été trop facile sinon_

_\- Nous avons évidemment pensé Éric et moi que nos premiers sujet serait évidemment des rongeurs, tels que des lapins ou des rats_

_\- Mais nos investisseurs ont dit qu'il ne pourrait pas directement prendre ses animaux la_

_\- car énormément de militant pour la cause animale ainsi que pour l'écologie avait très fortement fait pression auprès d'eux pour tout ce qui touchait au à la souffrance animale sur les rongeurs_

_\- Ils nous ont alors " suggérer " de commencer les premières phase de test sur d'autres animaux beaucoup moins mignon que les lapins ou les petites souris, je cite_

_"- il vaudrait mieux que aucun d'entre puisse retourner l'opinion publique contre nous_

_\- vous voyez les gens mais contente ça fait chuter les actions_

_\- Vous comprenez monsieur pour les hippie, ces bestioles représente l'innocence avec leur petite boule mignonne ainsi que leurs airs sans défense, ça fait tache pour eux donc nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous prenez un animal beaucoup moins mignon, que tout le monde s'en fiche_

_\- genre je sais pas des araignées ? ou des reptiles ! il la plupart des gens s'en fiche des reptiles !!! "_

_\- Mais bien sûr nous allons commencer à faire des sujets de test sur les reptiles_

_\- Bien sûr on va faire comme si ça nous posait pas un sacré problème !_

_\- non c'est vrai que beaucoup de reptiles se retrouve avec un génome proche des l'être humain !_

_\- En plus ce n'est pas non plus comme si la majorité des reptile se trouve est en voie d'extinction bien plus important que la plupart des rongeurs !!!_

_\- Non mais sérieusement c'est quoi toutes ces conneries !!!?_

_\- évidemment qu'on a pas prendre des lapins arlequin du Japon, ou autres_

_\- on est juste prendre quelques rats qu'on trouve dans n'importe quelle pizzeria de New York pas des espèces en voie d'extinction_

_\- Bon excusez-moi !_

_\- il faut que je vous laisse je dois faire des recherches et faire de nombreuses test prêt éliminatoires pour voir quel type de reptiles pour son le mieux à correspondre à notre phase de test_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrer numéro 7, 19 mars 1999_

_\- Bon je vais être honnête aujourd'hui je suis moins énervé exaspéré que ma dernière rentrée_

_\- j'ai réussi à trouver un bon compromis avec les investisseurs_

_\- J'ai trouvé que les tortues était relativement le plus à même de supporter correctement le mutagène_

_\- tout en faisant des effets sur les génomes des êtres humains_

_\- quoi de mieux que les tortues cursus à oreille rouge !_

_\- Il s'agit facilement de l'espèce tortue la plus commune et en plus elle est loin d'être en voie d'extinction_

_\- En fait nous avons même carrément de la chance car un de nos avertisseur avait réussi grâce à un ami d'un ami_

_\- A intercepté une contrebande de cursus à oreille rouge d'ici quelques semaines il devrait envoyer pas loin de 100 spécimen en excellente santé_

_\- C'est tout simplement formidable car certaines sont sans doute et femelle et ont déjà dû être féconder d'ici quelques mois elle pour même pondre des œufs quelques ça me fera des les autres sujets de test_

_\- tout et prêt à être testé_

_\- Maintenant excusez-moi encore une fois, je dois préparer des aquarium pour mes tortues_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrer numéro 8, 24 février 1999_

_\- Je commence en fait réelle ent régulier dans ce journal_

_\- Enfin bref, depuis hier j'ai enfin eu mes spécimens et même si au total il n'a pas eu 100_

_\- évidemment ça serait pas beau, mais certaines d'entre elles n'ont pas très bien supporté le voyage ils sont décédés au changement de température_

_\- Heureusement il reste tout de même pas loin de 70 semaines pour les premières phases ça devrait être suffisant avec les yeux qui vont pas tarder à éclore_

_\- Je l'espère_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrée numéro 9 26 février 1999_

_\- Aujourd'hui ça va être un peu plus spécial_

_\- je vous présente la toute première tortue test_

_\- Voici le numéro 46-a_

_\- Cursus à oreille rouge, âgée de 1 ans et demi, mâle, poids et taille dans la moyenne, excellente santé_

_\- Allons-y_

_On pouvait voir que m o'neil avait dirigé la caméra fasse un petit aquarium_

_seule petite chose étrange c'est que la tortue, il semblait que le spécimen ne semblait pas bouger autant que ça_

_personne ne savait réellement si elle avait était sédater pour éviter que la piqûre soit difficile ou juste du dressage pour qu'elle soit moins agressif_

_Dans tous les cas le père d'April a pu faire son injection sans problème et la tortue ne semblait pas plus que souffrir la_

_caméra recentre sur le visage sur de m o'neil_

_\- Bien maintenant il faut que je fasse sur 5 autres spécimen et d'ici 72 heures si elle survivre, je devrais faire les premiers examen sur les paramètres vitaux_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrée numéro 10, 26 février 1999_

_18h37_

_\- Elle sont morts... évidemment je me doutais que ce premier essai elle serait sans doute tout morte au bout d'un moment_

_\- mais aussi rapidement en moins de 4h ?_

_\- Je sais pas va falloir que je recommence tout les calcule de dosage pour le mutagène_

_\- c'est beaucoup trop agressif et ça a directement détruit leur gènome en fait je crois même que pendant que je finis mes injection sur les autres tortue la tumeurs c'est déjà développé en moins de 20 minute_

_**soupir** _

_\- superbe j'ai perdu 6 sujets c'est tout ce que j'ai eu c'est l'effet d'un pétard mouillé_

_\- Il faut que je travaille_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrer numéro 11, 2 mars 1999_

_\- Aujourd'hui test sur 5 autres tortues_

_\- résultats une décédé au bout de 5 minutes_

_\- et les deux autres ont dû attendre 3h42 avant de rendre l'âme elle aussi_

_\- Il faut que je continue à travailler_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrée numéro 12 , 7 mars 1999_

_\- 3e essai_

_\- Les 4 premières tortues sont décédés en moins de 1h après l'injection_

_\- mais j'ai eu un espoir la dernière a dû attendre presque 7 heures avant de décéder_

_\- J'attends actuellement les premiers états de l'autopsie pour voir ce qui a pu favoriser à la survie prolonger de celle-ci_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrer numéro 13, 8 mars 1999_

_\- Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que me baser uniquement sur un seul spécimen qui a réussi à dépasser la norme était totalement une erreur_

_\- mon 4e essais de test était juste un massacre en moins de 10 minutes toutes mes tortues sont décédés !_

_\- Il faut que encore je refasse tous mes calculs_

_\- J'ai tellement de travail_

_Entrée terminé_

\- Je vais sauter jusqu'au moment où ça nous intéresse réellement pendant pas loin de une trentaine d'entrée qui se espace maximum de 2 jours 

\- Il y a de nombreuses échec et beaucoup de décès et ça se répète 

\- pour l'instant le record de survie était de 10h

_Entrée 56, 12 juin 1999_

_\- Aujourd'hui des 4 sujets tortues sont décédés en moins de 5h01 et encore une et vivante les trois, les autressont décédés en moins de 7h00_

_\- je prie tous les dieux qui existent_

_\- pour ma tortue survivant reste vivante jusqu'à 24 heures encore_

_\- j'aurais peut-être la première piste pour fabriquer un dosage beaucoup plus précis et convenable pour la suite_

_\- Je suis désolé je suis moins en moins détaillé sur mes recherches_

_\- je suis tellement fatigué je suis enfin bref_

_\- je vois très peu ma fille est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu_

_\- elle était en colère le faisait la tête parce que ça faisait 2 semaines que je l'avais laissé avec sa tante_

_\- je sais pas comment faire pour me rattraper_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrée 57, 17 juin 1999_

_\- 120 ! Elle a réussi à vivre pendant 120 heures !!!_

_\- Mon dieu ça y est je commence enfin voir le bout du tunnel enfin_

_\- quelque chose se passe bien depuis les phase de test_

_\- j'ai j'attends encore les résultats de l'autopsie mais avec le peu de temps que les plus observés_

_\- j'ai pu voir que la tortue en question commencer à développer une force plus importante !_

_\- Ça veux dire que déjà le remède à plus ou moins commencé à faire effe_

_\- il faut que je trouve ce qu'il a tué et inverser les effets mais ça y est je suis enfin sur la bonne piste_

_Entrée terminé_

\- Encore une fois je vais devoir faire un petit saut dans le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il nous intéresse

_Entrée 63, 28 juin 1999_

_\- Je suis tellement soulagée depuis presque 2 semaines 9 de mes tortues reste en vie !_

_\- C'est tellement encourager quand je vois avancer monstrueuse_

_\- que j'ai fait depuis le mois dernier_

_\- j'avais peur qu'avec cette espèce m'oblige je serais dans cette situation pendant des années_

_\- mais j'ai percée à faire en sorte que tu vas aussi bien, avec même pas des sujets adéquat !!!_

_\- Je suis tellement contente aussi je vois que 7 de mets tortues ont même des résultats vraiment prometteur leure paramètres vitaux ne sont pas seulement stable_

_\- en fait il sont une santé de fer !_

_\- En fait d'après mes calculs il serais même capable de vivre presque 50 ans sans problème_

_\- je rappelle que normalement leur espèce ne peux vivre rarement plus que de 30 ans !!!,_

_\- Si elles sont encore vivant d'ici une semaine nous pourrons enfin commencer la deuxième phase d'expérimentation_

_\- sur les tests et peut-être même voix les possible rongeur comme autre sujet_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrée 73, 3 juillet 1999_

_La vidéo ne commencez pas directement par Monsieur April face caméra non on pouvait voir cette fois-ci_

\- moi ? 

_Effectivement cette fois-ci on peut voir les jeunes April O'neil âgée de 9 ans en train de tenir une cage contenant un rat_

_ils sont tous les deux en train de marcher dans les couloirs du laboratoire_

_\- Alors tu es contente ?_

_\- oui !!! Il est trop mignon ce rat !_

_La petite fille joyeuse sautiller sur place_

_\- doucement chéri, toi aussi tu n'aimerais pas être secouer si tu étais dans une cage_

_\- ah oui tu as raison ! pardon splinter_

_\- splinter ?_

_\- oui c'est son nom_

_Après il avait dit ceci, toute joyeuse April montrant du doigt le petit rat qui se rapprocher comme si il savait que c'était de lui qu'on parlait_

_\- à.. pourquoi ce nom ?_

_\- j'ai pas trouvé que c'était cool non ?_

_\- un rat qui s'appelle splinter.... pourquoi pas_

_On pouvait voir que le Duo avait enfin rejoint le laboratoire_

_Le père avait ouvert la porte à la petite fille_

_Elle posa délicatement la cage au niveau d'un comptoir avant de se tourner vers des aquariums_

_\- wow ! Ils sont trop mignonne !_

_Effectivement on pouvait voir dans chaque aquarium des petite tortue_

_Elle aurait voulu mettre la main intérieure si il n'était pas fermée_

_\- doucement April encore une fois tu n'aimerais pas si tu étais dedans être secoué_

_-............_

_La petite fille ne bougea plus et son sourire descendu d'un seul coup_

_\- papa ?_

_\- oui ?_

_\- pourquoi c'est deux tortue ne bouge plus ?_

_Effectivement maintenant que le père se rapprocher on pouvait voir que 4 des tortues s'était rapproché au niveau de la petite, curieuse de voir un nouveau être humain, mais deux d'entre elles ne bougez pas_

_l'une était sur le dos et une autre était quasiment au fond du passage il ne réagissait pas_

_\- ho c'est pas vrai !_

_Monsieur April avait posé la caméra à côté de la cage de Splinter, et avais ouvert l'aquarium des tortues avant de sortir les deux concernés_

_L'homme avait commencé à tâtonner le coup des tortues essaie de voir si elle réagissait en ses mouvements mais rien_

_\- chérie reste ici un instant je reviens tout de suite_

_La petite fille ne dis rien mais hocha la tête l'homme sortit de la pièce et plusieurs minutes s'écoulaient, avec juste April au champ de vision la caméra, la tête baisser c'est un peu voir des lames commencer à couler_

_Monsieur o'neil retourne de nouveau dans la pièce et aussitôt il courut vers sa fille en pleure_

_\- mon cœur qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_\- snif elles sont morts ! snif le les Tortues !_

_L'homme resta silencieux avant de la prendre dans ses bras_

_\- chut chéri... Je.... Oui ces deux-là sont mortes, mais les autres vont bien regarde_

_L'homme ouvert l'aquarium et en sortit une petite tortue avec une petite pastille orange sur la carapace_

_L'enfant regarda de plus près la tortue et très doucement elle lui caresse à la tête_

\- HO MON DIEU, C'EST MOI LE PREMIER !!! 

April clignoter des yeux surprise de voir d'un seul coup Michelangelo s'est enlevée est placé en face de l'écran joyeux en chantonnant

\- putin Mikey !!! 

\- je m'en fous c'est moi le premier que après il a pris dans ses mains je savais fallait forcément que ça pas moi après tout

\- assieds-toi toi maintenant c'est pas du tout fini !! 

\- d'accord d'accord, bande de jaloux

alors que Michelangelo est en train de se rasseoir toujours joyeux donner ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard sévère ont voile qui voulait répliquer un truc du genre " ce n'est pas April qui a choisi mais son père" ou " c'est juste que ton aquarium était plus près" 

mets la tortue de violette décida de l'ignorer et de remettre la vidéo ou le fanfaron de la famille avait fait son apparition 

_\- elle est drôle_

_\- ha ha ha oui il a toujours des réactions rigolote_

_\- il ?_

_\- oui il, il s'agit d'un mâle April_

_\- humm_

_La petite April ne put s'empêcher de lever les tortues à hauteur de ses yeux et semblait chercher ce qui prouver qu'il s'agissait bien d'un mâle avant de reporter son regard vers son père_

_\- et c'est quoi son nom papa ?_

_\- heu..... sujet D_

_-...... c'est nul comme nom_

_\- ha ha ha oui désolé je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour trouver les noms_

_\- ho.... et ils ont tous des noms comme ça ?_

_\- oui regarde celle avec le point bleu c'est sujet A, ensuite celle avec du rouge c'est B après celle avec du violet c'est C et.... malheureusement celle qui nous ont quittés marron c'est E et la blanche c'était F_

_\- pfff c'est vraiment trop nul c'c'est nom papa, maintenant je vais devoir trouver des vrais non !_

_\- ho vraiment ?_

_\- oui et ça va être des noms tellement bien qu'ils vont être obligé de rester vivant_

_\- oui pourquoi pas et puis comme ça ils seront pas jaloux de splinter_

La caméra se coupe brusquement à partir de là

_Entrée 76, 2h après la première partie_

_\- Quelque chose de bizarre s'est passé aujourd'hui_

_\- Sujet F est décédé aujourd'hui c'est dommage mais bon il semble que ça soit pas directement du au sérum mais plutôt une intoxication du à sa nourriture_

_\- si je retrouve cet abruti qui a réussi à infecté sa nourriture il va m'entendre parler !_

_\- Non mais le plus bizarre est sujet E_

_\- J'ai cru que elle aussi était décédée mais non en fait elle se retrouver dans une hibernation immédiate, c'est très étrange car évidemment les tortues ne sont pas censés hiberner encore moins d'un seul coup comme ça_

_\- ça aurait dû montrer des signes de fatigue avant c'est vraiment étrange_

_\- de plus ce sujet E est de loin celle qui réagissent mieux au mutagène_

_\- je préférais l'isoler des autres, même si elle finit par se réveiller j'ai peur que les autres décide de l'attaquer, le tortue cursus à oreille rouge peux faire preuve de cannibalisme en cas de faim extrême_

_\- Je sais que je devrais prévenir mon collègue_

_\- que celle-ci est encore vivante mais j'ai peur que cette hibernation soudaine soit plutôt les signes avant-coureur, d'un décès précoce je devrai à analyser ça de mon côté_

_Entrée terminé_

\- c'est à partir que là que les choses commencent à devenir intéressante je crois que c'est là qu'il a décidé de se concentrer principalement ce journal sur ce sujet E

_Entrée 79 7 juillet_

_\- Sujet E est sorti de son hibernation précoce et je dois avouer que je suis surpris, très surpris_

_\- Pendant son hivernation sujet E se mise à grandir, beaucoup grandir en réalité maintenant elle fait la taille de tortue cursus à oreille rouge adulte_

_\- C'est évidemment anormal elle est même âgé que de 2 mois on devrait à peine être plus grande qu'une pièce de monnaie c'est le cas pour les autres sujets mais elle......_

_\- C'est juste pas possible à la base elle devrait pas attendre cette tailles avant au moins ça 9e année !!!_

_\- Je comprends pas où peut être le problème je veux dire c'est pas comme si elle avait eu un vieillissement en accéléré car j'ai analysé ses organes sexuels et ils sont loin d'être mature par rapport à sa taille !_

_\- Mais pourtant c'est résultat ne cesse d'augmenter ça doit être la tortue la plus en forme de toute la planète_

_\- je suis obligé de voir les effets que pourrait aller le mutagène par sécurité_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrée 82, 11 juin 1999_

_\- Depuis la dernière fois sa taille a doublé elle est presque aussi gros qu'un ballon de foot_

_\- Et aussi c'est peut-être moi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle un comportement d'un nourrisson de 9 mois...._

_\- Je peux jurer sur la tête de ma fille, que sujet E m'a fait une sorte de sourire quand j'ai nettoyé sa carapace_

_\- Oui je sais, je vous promets que c'est la vérité mais évidemment je ne filmer pas à ce moment-là_

_\- de toute manière je vais devoir construire un nouveau aquarium pour elle_

_\- celui de en ce moment et beaucoup trop petit je vais installer aussi une petite caméra pour être sûr_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrée 83, 12 juin 1999_

_monsieur o'neil était la on pouvait voir, celui-ci avait installé effectivement une petite caméra dans l'aquarium de " sujet E "_

_L'aquarium était effectivement immense il devait faire un peu près la taille d'un canapé, et aussi il semblait beaucoup plus solide que les autres_

_La grosse tortue ne semblait pas gêné par ce nouvel aménagement et se balader tranquillement comme pour faire sa visite guidée_

_le scientifique ne s'embête pas plus et referma à double tour l'aquarium, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle puisse s'échapper, malgré que ça sans être du triple épaisseur_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrée 95, 27 juin 1999_

_De nouveau dans l'aquarium de la tortue E_

_On pouvait voir qu'elle dormait tranquillement_

**_CRACK !_ **

_Ce bruit devait venir de la pièce à côté car on pouvait voir la porte du point de vue et un petit filet d'eau commençait à sortir en dessous de celle-ci_

_\- ho non !! ! Pardon !!! Donatello je te promets c'est pas fait exprès, tu vas bien ?_

April a eu un bris de mémoire

elle se rappelle qu'à ce moment-là ça devait être quand elle a fait tomber par accident l'aquarium de Donnie en jouant à côté de celui-ci 

_\- chute tout va bien, mumum mmm la la la, tout va bien, hummmm mmmm, la la la_

Une petite pointe de honte envahi April en revivant cette scène

bien sûr ce n'était qu'une enfant de 9 ans qui ne savais pas quoi faire dans le laboratoire son propre père, donc de manière inévitable un accident est arrivé et surtout elle avait failli blesser gravement Donatello

à l'époque comme aujourd'hui et s'en voulait beaucoup

En fait le pire c'était surtout de se rappeler que quand son père l'avait vu 

Elle était assise en train de bercer une petite tortue violette, en chantant plus se réconforter elle-même que la pauvre victime 

D'ailleurs elle était encore assis sur la scène de crime n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre pas peur de tuer pour de bon le petit être dans ses mains 

c'est-à-dire qu'elle était encore dans la flaque avec les morceaux de verre, qu'il y avait quand même entaillé les genoux, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, comme si elle avait commis un meurtre pour de vrai

D'ailleurs elle demander si on réalité splinter se souvenait de ça

car maintenant qu'elle il pense elle avait déjà surpris le rat en train de Chantonnay cette mélodie qu'elle avait plus ou moins inventé sur es sur le coup... 

_\- mu. mu mm... m mumu l... Aaa. Lll... Aa mmm mmm_

_Tout le monde dans la pièce retiens sa respiration de surprise_

_" E" essayer de reproduire la mélodie de avril, chose qui était normalement totalement impossible, surtout que les tortues n'ont pas de cordes vocales en dehors de l'accouplement_

_Et bien qu'au début le son ressemble plus à un grognement au fil et secondes les notes commencer presque devenir harmonieuse_

_Brusquement la caméra coupe_

_Monsieur o'neil apparaît à la caméra mais il ne parlait pas_

_il avait les mains sur le visage il semble à la fois extrêmement épuisé et inquiet_

_\- les... les images parlent d'eux-mêmes_

_Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il passe avec cette tortue ce n'est pas du tout sans se faire ça le mutagène je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

_Entrée terminé_

_Entrée 100, 27 août 1999_

_Cette fois on pouvait voir Monsieur o'neil avoir dans ses mains la petite tortue et faire quelque examen_

_mais alors que la tortue tourner la tête en direction du docteur celui-ci a fait un bond en arrière en regardant le visage de celle-ci_

_Ses yeux avaient changé.... il était plus noir avec quelques points jaunes comme les tortue cursus à oreille Rouge avait normalement_

_Ses yeux étaient devenus un peu plus gros et elle avait du blanc c'est Iris était marron_

_Il y a bien fallu au moins une dizaine de minutes avant de oser s'approcher du spécimen_

_En tremblant il fait un mouvement des doigts pour tester la visionde la tortue_

_les yeux suivez le mouvement_

Ils sont totalement ce d'un humain 

_Entrée 108 , 30 août 1999_

de retour avec juste monsieur o'neil

_\- Je ne sais pas jusqu'à ou le mutagène peut aller avec celle-ci_

_\- ces résultats sont pourtant de mieux en mieux et vous avez vu mes dernière rentrée elle se modifie totalement mais aussi son comportement et juste proche de celui d'un être humain_

_\- Je crois même qu'elle a une sorte de conscience, à chaque fois qu'elle me voit_

_\- Je.. J-je elle devient très calme et semble essayer de ne sourire je.... Je_

_\- Ce matin alors que j'étais en train de vérifier ses paramètres vitaux elle chantonnait que dis-je elle avait parfaitement chantonner une chanson à la radio que je mettais de l'autre côté laboratoire_

_\- Le pire c'est qu'elle faisait ça en voyant que j'étais en panique pendant que j'étais en train de voir que elle n'avait plus que 3 doigts à chaque qu'un de ses pattes, elle avait comme compris que cette chanson avec tendance à me calmer_

_\- je sais vraiment plus quoi faire n'est toujours pas dit à Éric quelle est encore vivante alors lui dire ce qui se passe...._

Entrer terminé

_Entrée 110, 5 novembre 1999_

_22:17_

April comment faire sortir une boule se former dans sa gorge elle connaissait cette date 

c'était ce fameux jour

_La caméra était dans l'aquarium cette fois-ci et la tortue essayer de dormir on pouvait entendre celle-ci gémir_

_pourtant peut-on passer plus les gémissements semblait être douloureux_

Donatello faisant augmenter la vitesse de la caméra

_Des heures son accéléré avec un spectacle en coupe le souffle_

_Sujet E commencé réellement à pleurer elle commence à se mettre sur le ventre tout en Tremblant à l'agonie_

_Malgré l'accélération de la caméra entendre des petits craquements et bien qu'il faisait sombre malgré la caméra nocturne, on peut voir la tortue et commençait à avoir la tête s'arrondissait_

_Les épaules commence à sortir de la carapace et les bras commencer à s'allonger, des articulations se mettait en place, la petite tortue finissait par ouvrir la bouche vous pouvez voir que des dents il poussait ainsi qu'une langue rose qui on sortait_

_celle-ci essayant de gérer la douleur en se remettre totalement dans sa carapace mais il y arrivait pas_

_non plutôt elle commençait à se mettre à agripper le sable où se doit commencer à se former_

_D'un seul coup elle a pris comme une grosse respiration comme si tout ce temps elle était en apnée_

_Ou peut-être est-ce parce que c'est poumon venez de grandir_

la journalistes on croyait pas ses yeux

En direct elle pouvait voir la transformation d'une tortue devenir un bébé hybride

_le fameux bébé hybride pas fini par s'évanouir dans le sable épuisé et encore douloureux_

_6 : 42 _

_**Cack !** _

_**boom !** _

_**clic !** _

_**claque !**_

_Les bruits de craquement de fracas et des hurlement de verre brisé se faisait entendre, déchirer des papiers ont retourner des bureau, ont défoncer des portes où a fracassé le moindre ordinateur, on pouvait entendre tous ça à côté de la pièce_

La jeune femme savait ce qui se passait son père est actuellement en train de détruire son laboratoire ainsi que tous ces recherche il savait la vérité pour Éric sake

elle comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi son père avait fait ça 

À ce moment-là, il devait être détruit mentalement entre l'observation de la mutation de " sujet E" qui pouvez avoir éprouvé émotionnellement comme physiquement, et maintenant il apprenait que son collègue, était sur le point de faire des milliers de victimes pour du profit avec le clan des food 

Tout détruire semble être effectivement le seul moyen de tout faire arrêter.... au point d'oublier que sa fille dormir dans l'étage du dessus

_Des cris pouvait se faire entendre et Monsieur o'neil, plonger dans la pièce il était débraillé et on peut voir qu'il y avait déjà reçu une balle dans l'épaule droite_

son collègue avait compris

_Il fallu plusieurs instants avant que le scientifique remarque la tortue et de voir ce qui s'est passé_

_\- PUTIN DE MERDE !!!!_

_Il avait dis ceci avec tellement de dégoût envers lui-même et de tristesse envers la petite chose_

April pouvez voir que effectivement son père était surpris et même horrifié de voir qu'il avait fait

_il voulait pas de mal réellement à la tortue il savait qu'il pouvait pas la laisser comme ça alors il faisait ce qu'il devait être fait_

_Il renversé tout dans cette pièce il détruit tout ce qui pourrait se rapprocher de préau demain à ses recherches_

_On pouvait voir sur ordinateurs et la caméra s'est mis en batterie de secours il avait effacer l'enregistrement et commencé à faire de même avec le reste, dans la précipitation il a dû oublier que ça a enregistré encore_

_après un dernier regard en vers " la chose" il lui renverser une armoire dessus pour essayer de détruire totalement l'aquarium et son habitante_

_Tout devient sombre et la caméra toujours dans sa batterie de secours pas ça totalement mode nocturne l'aquarium était quasiment détruit sauf une toute petite par celle qui avait protégé la tortue_

_La tortue était intacte toujours allongé là toujours évanoui protéger pare-choc pour le morceau de l'aquarium_

_Une porte Venez se faire brusquement ouvrir_

_**BANC !**_

La surprise et à la douleur percute April 

_**BANC !** _

Ont venez de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur

_**BANC !** _

elle avait tellement mal au cœur qu'elle s'enfonce et ses ongles dans ses mains il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang

_**Dong** _

Et puis on pouvait entendre _un corps tomber lourdement au sol_

C'était fini ! C'est ce qu'elle voulait le plus, que juste tout ça s'arrête, maintenant ! 

Elle voulais juste prier aussi fort que possible pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar

Et quand elle se réveillera elle serait dans le laboratoire avec son père qui l'a prendrai dans ses bras pour l'amener au lit 

Oui ! tout ça ! était juste un cauchemar ! qui dure depuis beaucoup trop longtemps

Les yeux toujours fermés mais c'est quand même pas rendu compte quand, et prier très fort, très très fort, que tout ceci soit uniquement son imagination

Elle ouvre les yeux... 

....... la vidéo n'était pas fini

_Et tout le monde avait même pas vu quelle avait fini par pleurer abasourdi par qui voyez à l'écran_

_11 : 46_

_Ont pouvez entendre de nombreux bruit autour de l'armoire casser, ça devait être les pompiers qui étaient en train de déblayer les débris ainsi que quelques équipe de nettoyage_

_Des bruits de pas pourrait se faire entendre juste à côté de la caméra, quelqu'un parler en fait non deux personnes parler_

April pouvais plus ou moins comprendre qu'il s'agissait du japonais

_Avec un sursaut on pouvait voir que la tortue s'était finalement réveiller et regarder en direction du son avant de se mettre à pleurer et gémir_

_On pouvait plus ou moins comprendre malgré le son étouffé que les Japonais ont entendu les pleurs de l'enfant et commencer à retirer l'armoire_

_Alors que la caméra afficher la batterie quasiment morte deux mains saisie la tortue encore vivante_

Et puis écran noir

* * *

_**Mon dieu ce que j'ai bien fait de diviser ce chapitre en deux** _

_**Voilà le lien de l'illustration** _

_**https://www.deviantart.com/nicydrew/art/les-ecran-du-secret-862724560** _

_**J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous monter l'émotion et de bien décrire ce qui s'est passé aux images j'espère que ça t'a plu et j'ai fait une petite illustration je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 "le gris de nos âmes"** _

_**baie** _


End file.
